<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixth time planning by Klovar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181630">Sixth time planning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klovar/pseuds/Klovar'>Klovar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 gone, 3 to go [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawl Stars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Last one standing alternate universe, Sadness, requests still open :), what-if two brawlers swapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klovar/pseuds/Klovar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of a what-if situation should two given brawlers(in the same group) "swap" places, in a sense.<br/>Request a swap by commenting or through contacting me on discord at Klovar#6090!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>32 gone, 3 to go [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Colt <> Shelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelly. To date, he still had no idea how she'd landed herself a place in the police force. She was known for many things- her temper, her threats, her violence, her volume, her brusqueness... kindness was not one of them. She completely opposed every one of his ways of doing things, taking a more hot-headed, rushed, emotion-based approach, rather than his calm and rational way of dissecting the problem.</p><p>If he could even be counted to keep his calm these days.</p><p>"Ye take care offa Colt," Shelly suddenly said, "'nd ye take care offa ye too, ye 'ear?" Her tone was irritated as usual. He had never quite heard it lapse into something milder than irritation, but had certainly heard the full range of anything up. For someone staying strictly in the angry tones of voices, Shelly got a surprising number of tones down and across to make her point clear.</p><p>"If ye don't I'll kill ye," Shelly hissed, voice growing angry, face twisting in a half-snarl. "I mean- I don't-" her tone outright exploded into something dark and desperate, crawling with malice and anger and desperation. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she was almost pulling a bitter, conflicted expression- something someone might pull in trying to express themselves without being able to. But he did know better. Kindness wasn't in Shelly's book, it simply wasn't.</p><p>"..." Shelly opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. The silence was just as heavy as any last words. She took his hand, eyebrows knitting together in a way that made him think of sadness and hurt and pain, but then she was gone, and all the conflictions she brought with her gone. He had the sudden notion that if it had been Colt who'd went instead of her, she might have risen to become something greater.</p><p>But it didn't happen.</p><p>***</p><p>It was becoming so much easier to send people off. Time passed like a dream, seconds bleeding into first minutes, then hours, then days and days and days.</p><p>"You can't keep doing this," Nita pleaded with him, once, but he didn't understand what exactly he was doing that she disapproved of. He had no choice but to send off those who came, didn't he?</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>. This ain't you," Nita cried. Her voice cracked, and suddenly Nita was sobbing, then running out of his room, and somehow there was food on the table when he wandered out. He didn't understand. He didn't know what to do. So he didn't do anything, just sat where he had been standing, waiting endlessly for something that never came.</p><p>When he sent off the next brawler, and the next, and the next, something felt off, like he should have cared but he didn't, like a piece was him was gone. Somehow, he didn't care.</p><p>***</p><p>At Nita's insistence, he had finally gotten round to telling everyone who'd lost someone what those final messages were. Nothing much stuck with him, except for two things.</p><p>Colt laughed.</p><p>"Bo," he said, "either you need help, or I do. I needed to hear that when she first went, not <em>now</em>. Now I just really, really hate you, but I don't, but I do, but I don't, but I do, but I don't..." Colt trailed off with a sob. Laughed again.</p><p>"Just go," he smiled, but his eyes spoke the opposite, and he went anyway.</p><p>It all felt wrong.</p><p>That was one thing.</p><p>Bea punched him square in the jaw, looked up at him with tears in her eyes, eyes cold and angry and snarling, and her mouth twitched up into a bitter smile.</p><p>"I hate you. I hate me. I hate everyone," she said, and the tears fell faster as her smile grew wider. The bee that normally flew with her wasn't anywhere around. Instead, the young botanist cradled a pot with a plant that looked a little too close to the pink, spiked bulb both Rosa and Sprout had for comfort. She hugged it tighter.</p><p>"I hate them too," she hissed, eyes still crying, crying, crying, and then the door slammed close in his face.</p><p>That was the second thing.</p><p>***</p><p>Nita hugged him tight and close as he wondered what it'd be like to die.</p><p>"If you go," she said harshly, "you doom us all."</p><p>Somehow, that didn't sound too bad.</p><p>***</p><p>The world was ruined, the fruit of a leader not present, the result of hate and fear and death. He wondered if there was something better out there- another world, perhaps, that didn't quite end like that. A world, where people depended on each other instead of hating each other, where he didn't have to fight whoever came next. The last spirit stared at him, but didn't move to fight. Smiled.</p><p>"Send me off," it's smiling mouth said, "how you did Canalyha, won't you?"</p><p>That was the first time he cried in a long time, undone by the peace of someone who hated him but didn't, of someone who'd once been dear to him like family, of someone who tried so hard to fight down that hate so they could smile at him. He hated them. He didn't. He hated them. He didn't. He hated them...</p><p>And when he had sent them off, he went too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Essentially, if Shelly had went instead of Colt, you'd get a world where Colt breaks down, Bo just completely dissociates and stops caring, a bunch people hate him and can't get over it, and it's not a very happy end :)<br/>Also, Canalyha actually refers to someone specific, and you <i>can</i> deduce who it is, in fact!<br/>Thanks xxLilyxx for this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bull <> Bibi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nita had been restless, fidgety, but most of all tired, lately. She went to the forest often, but her steps were always slow and dragging, and when he followed her, she ended up just sitting somewhere on the forest floor more often than not. She seemed unable to sit still, wanting to move, but at the same time lacking the energy to even move one step.</p><p>Watching it made him sad.</p><p>"Would you like to visit Leon's grave with me?" He asked once, on a visit himself. Nita barely looked up, but her hand twitched with restless energy. He waited patiently for her reply.</p><p>"Yes," she finally said, starting towards the forest, "that'd... be nice." He followed her pace more out of pity than courtesy, mildly surprised that Nita somehow managed to walk straight without stumbling over her feet, despite her slow and unsteady gait. The streets were quiet, not unlike the state it would be in nearing the night, but it was currently mid morning and bright. It reminded him just how many were dead and gone. It forced him to think, this silence, because there was nothing else to do, and when he thought, he could only think about their current situation, and how bleak and tired everyone felt.</p><p>Despite their slow pace, they did arrive at Leon's grave. Nita all but collapsed to the ground, staring blankly at the grave, but seemed to gather the energy to lean forward, gently patting the dirt down, rearranging Leon's hoodie, and carefully sorting through all the flowers he'd brought over the past few visits, throwing out all the dead ones. He set down a new flower, and Nita added it to the pile of flowers, carefully arranging the flowers in an elaborate pattern only she knew of. He settled down next to her, watching.</p><p>"Ya know," Nita said quietly, "I'm glad tah go." She placed the last flower in place, then took everything back and started on another arrangement. He somehow swallowed, turning to face her, watching her move in arranging the flowers. He didn't scream, or shout, or shake her like he wanted to. He just turned back to watching the flowers take a shape.</p><p>"...what?" He managed, at long last, and Nita paused long enough to peer up at him.</p><p>"I'm glad tah go," she repeated, and then, after a pause, "I'm sorry. Really." They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, as Nita moved the same few flowers around over and over in meaningless patterns, and his mind tried to whirl and think about what was happening, but only succeeded in sluggishly moving.</p><p>"Are you next?" He asked, and the question hung in the air. Nita stopped moving, hands dropping back to her sides as she lost the energy to move all of a sudden. Looking at her made him feel tired, too. Tired and sad.</p><p>"No," Nita whispered, pushing herself up, "let's go."</p><p>***</p><p>"The heck yer crying for?" He looked up, and looked back down, and didn't have an answer. He had a notion that something was wrong, and that something wasn't the way it was supposed to be, but other than that, he could not explain why he was crying. He just was.</p><p>"Hey, uh. Don't cry," Bull tried, awkwardly patting his shoulder, looking put-out and uncomfortable. He didn't respond- <em>couldn't</em> respond- beyond sitting there, trying to understand that people were still going and dying, and it was taking a month to happen.</p><p>"Look," Bull started, and he reached out, making contact with something cold, pushing hard to send Bull away. The cold dissolved, and he let his hand fall, looking down, still unable to explain the feeling of wrongness or his tears.</p><p>***</p><p>Nita. Everything went back to Nita, these days. As the last two members of their tribe, they were all the other had left now, made more prominent by the fact that neither of them were too close with anyone else, and Nita outright avoided Bibi. They stuck together, even though a coiling feeling of <em>wrong</em> within him told him it'd make her loss all the worse. He couldn't help it. Everything came back to and was related to Nita in some way.</p><p>Just like how now, she was placing her cold, cold hands on his face, and he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"Nita," the word tumbled out of his mouth, reaching up to touch her hands, then pausing, afraid his touch would send her out of his reach forever- that he'd send her away, that he'd kill her, that he'd be alone.</p><p>"Bo," Nita said, voice tight but alive- when was the last time she sounded so full of life, rather than just tired?- and it didn't make sense, because she couldn't be further from <em>alive</em>. She might as well be dea-</p><p>No. She was still here. That was what mattered.</p><p>"Send me off," Nita whispered, words clear of her usual slur, eyes bright, fingers tightening ever so slightly, and though she didn't say it, he heard the words <em>I'm glad tah go</em>.</p><p>He shook his head helplessly, and hoped it would convey the desperate need he felt to hug her tight and close, and never let her go. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't let go of the one thing he still had left.</p><p>"Tell me you wish not to go," he finally settled his hands over hers, searching desperately for an answer she didn't give. He saw her answer in the way her shoulders dropped, head turning away, mouth opening but never making a sound.</p><p>"Ah wish none of this happened," Nita said, and maybe it didn't mean the same thing as if she didn't wish to go, but he clung onto that notion regardless. He told himself that Nita didn't want to go. He held her hands in his, gathering himself,</p><p>and <em>pulled</em></p><p>***</p><p>away from the wall, stumbling. The world lurched, stretching and squeezing along its strained seams, groaning, promise of rain on the</p><p>***</p><p>sea rising into the sky, casting the world in dull shades of blue. The ground underfoot creaked and groaned, trembling under the weight of a world it could neither support nor</p><p>***</p><p>keep going. A young woman spouting purple hair and a faded yellow bandana tied around her neck whirled around, eyes wild, voice hoarse as she shouted, "<em>Bo-</em>"</p><p>***</p><p>"-let go!" Leon yelled, "you'll kill-"</p><p>***</p><p>so many. It hadn't mattered who they were, he'd killed them all, hadn't he? He was</p><p>***</p><p>falling- deep, deeper, and yet deeper. The world crumbled to black and purple, the cold in his hands the only thing that hadn't left yet. Everything else was gone, or at least, was in a place he could not see. Nita stared at him, face ashen in the sudden gloom.</p><p>"What have ya <em>done?</em>"</p><p>He blinked back at her. "I saved you."</p><p>"Ya killed tah world!" Nita shouted, wrenching away, trembling</p><p>***</p><p>and shaking. He couldn't stop shaking, these days. He couldn't get over the</p><p>***</p><p>weariness. The sky wasn't full of water anymore, and the cold was gone from his hands. He was, very simply, tired.</p><p>Tired and alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you ask me what's happening at the end, I'm going to tell you it's open to interpretation :p</p><p>Request by QueenBookerly! Let's just pretend I didn't take forever to get it done because I ran out of inspiration, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>